Geschichte:Digimon 2.5 Evolution 2/Kapitel 28
'Ein Digiritter Mehr und einer Weniger' „Könnte mir mal jemand sagen wer das ist“ fragte Davis etwas Sauer „Ich bin Mariah Gallexmon und ich haben euch aus den Bann von Psiton Befreit ihr wisst doch sicherlich noch die stimme die ihr gehört habt oder die Risse in der Luft das waren alles wir“ „ja jetzt erinnere ich mich ich wart die Diejenigen die mich vor dieser Schwarzen Monster beschützt habt“ sagte Kari und dann fingen sich auch alle anderen an zu erinnern „dann habe ich mir doch nicht eingebildet dich zu sehen in meinem Traum, ich … ich bin so froh dich wieder zu sehen Mariah als du damals in dem Feuer Verschwunden bist dachte eich ich kann nie wieder jemanden lieben doch dann Traf ich Kari“ sagte ich „ja dazu wollte ich dir noch was sagen Christopher ich finde das wir Schluss machen sollten ich mag dich zwar aber ich liebe auch T.k. und er mich auch“ sagte Kari und schaute mir nicht mal in die Augen als sie das sagte wurde ich ziemlich ruhig und sagte „ich verstehe sich... last uns lieber erst mal Schadow aufhalten“ sagte ich und hatte ein Falsches Lächeln aufgesetzt doch ich sah „Dominik und Mariah an das sie mich durch schaut hatten und so machten wir uns alle mit Psiton's Amulett in den Letzten Raum doch als wir alle Drin wahren schloss sich das Tor hinter uns „Hallo Digiritter habt ihr also alle Prüfungen gemeistert und wie Spüren Kann habt ihr alle Amulette der Drachen bei sehr gut jetzt kann Elemandra wieder Erwachen und Schimo Drache des Chaos“ nach dem Schadow das gesagt hatte Losten sich alle Amulette die wir bei hatten und Flogen zu Schadow der sich ebenfalls in ein Amulett Verwandelte und alle verbanden sich und der Dunkle Raum fing an zu Leuchten, keiner von uns Konnte was sehen und Plötzlich wurden wir alle auf einmal von etwas umgeworfen „Mist was war das“ fragte Izzy und stand Langsam wieder auf „Keine Ahnung Izzy aber es hat eine Menge Kraft“ sagte Dominik und Half Sora hoch als wir dann alle wieder standen sahen wir einen Drachen der in allen Farben Glänzte „Endlich bin ich wieder Frei und nun Erhebe dich Schimo“ Schrei der Drache und aus dem Schatten hinter ihm erschien noch ein Drache beide Verschwanden in einem Tor und wieder Wurde alles Hell und wir wahren draußen „Ich finde ihr solltet Jetzt Nach hause Gehen DP Bitte Schicke Alle nach hause“ sagte ich mit Gesenkten Kopf „und Was ist Mit dir“ fragte Mich der DP „ich? Ich Bleibe hier und ihr braucht nicht versuchen mir das auszureden aber ihr müsst Guilmon noch mit Nehmen ich schreibe dem DP eine Nachricht wenn ich es Brauche aber ich will nicht das es in Gefahr kommt“ Guilmon sah mich an und Nickte „ich werde auch hier bleiben hier meine Adresse wenn ihr mich braucht in der Realen Welt bin ich für Tot erklärt worden und außerdem ist die Digiwelt mein Neues zuhause Geworden als bis ihrgent wann“ sagte Mariah und Ritt auf Gallexmon weck „okay also vielleicht sehen wir uns ja ihrgent wann mal wieder“ sagte ich und ging der gerade untergehenden Sonne entgegen „Okay dann gehen wir mal“sagte der DP und Öffnete ein Tor in die Reale Welt. Als sie dann alle wieder in der Realen Welt wahren fragte sich fast alle nur eins „was solle wir denn seinen Eltern sagen“ „Macht euch mal keine Sorgen wenn er mal nicht nach hause kommt wissen seine Eltern das er immer noch in der Digiwelt ist“ sagte Domini und Grinste alle gingen Nach hause der DP nah Guilmon mit zu sich doch man Konnte allen entnehmen das sie sich etwa sorgen um Christopher machten da er Ohne Digimon in der Digiwelt um her Reiste er hatte Zwar sein Schwert Bei aber ob das ihm Helfen würde wusste niemand und so verging Tag um Tag und Christopher Meldete sich nicht ein mal bei den Digirittern (im Westen der Digiwelt) °Ich hoffe ich habe das richtige getan° dachte ich Plötzlich Flog mir ein Weißer Hut ins Gesicht ich Sah ihn kurz an und setzte mir den Hut auf nach einiger Zeit kam ich in eine Stadt in dieser holte ich mir einen Kaputten Mantel und Zog weiter ich wusste nicht wo hin ich Lief aber ich wusste das ich richtig war nach einiger Zeit Kam ich wieder in ein Stadt im Wildwest Style „wo bin ich hier“ fragte ich mich als mein Magen an fing zu Knurren „Omg ich komme um vor Hunger ahhh super da ist ein Restorang“ ich ging rein und Bestellte gleich sehr viel zu essen doch ich hatte vergessen das ich Kein Geld bei hatte doch dieser Einfall kam etwas zu spät Trotzdem Aß ich weiter dann Bettarten drei Astamon und Schrien „Keine Bewegung Geld her“ alle blieben Stehen und machten nicht außer ich, ich aß ganz in ruhe weiter dann kam eines der Astamon zu mir und wollte mir das essen weg hauen doch ich hob den Teller an und Trat das Astamon zu Boden und Aß weiter „Hey was soll das du hast unseren Bruder nieder getreten das wirst du Büßen Hellfire“ Beide schossen mit ihren Maschinengewehren auf mich dabei Trafen sei den Teller mit dem Essen „So jetzt reicht es mir kann man nicht mal in ruhe essen Hier euer Bruder“ Schrei ich die Beiden An Packte ihren Bruder der Gerade aufstehen wollte und warf alle drei Raus „Niemand und ich wieder hole niemand Stört mich beim Essen!!“ ich rannte auf alle Drei zu mit meinem Schwert 2 von ihnen wichen aus doch der Dritte wurde durch mein Schwert Zerschnitten anfangs sah man nichts und es sagte noch bevor es sich auflöste „Wahr das alles“ „schau an dir runter“ sagte ich und weck war es die anderen beiden rannten aus der Stadt und schrien „du wirst dafür Bezahlen das du unseren geliebten Bruder auf dem Gewissen hast!!!“ „Danke junger Fremder“ sagte ein Tapirmon doch als es das sagte Sackte ich zusammen vor Hunger und wurde ohnmächtig. „wo-wo bin ich“ fragte ich als ich langsam wieder zu mir kam „du bist in unserer Wildwest Stadt und wir haben Für dich ein fest mal zubereitet weil du uns vor den Astamon Befreit hast“ sagte das Älteste der Tapirmon „nicht's zu danken aber jetzt esse ich erst mal was sonst falle ich wieder um und diese Astamon kommen denke ich mal nicht mehr wieder denn ich muss in Drei Tagen weiter aber für's erste bewache ich eure Stadt ist das für euch in Ordnung“ fragte ich als ich aß das Tapirmon sah kurz in die runde und Nickte als ich dann fertig war zog ich mir meinen Mantel an und setzte meinen Hut auf und ging raus draußen setzte ich mich in einen Stuhl und entspannte mich etwas obwohl es ziemlich windig war nach ungefähr einem Tag Kam wieder ein Fremder in die Stadt als ich ihn an sprach fragte ich wehr er sei doch er zeigte mir weder sein Gesicht oder sagte mir seinen Namen „okay dann mach bloß keinen Unsinn“ als der Typ an mir vor bei ging dachte ich ich hätte eine Pinke Strähne gesehen doch als ich noch mal hin sah war da nichts er ging in das Restorang und ich Setzte mich wieder hin und wartete ab was wohl noch so passieren wirt doch ihrgent wann schlief ich ein und wachte nur durch einen Lauten Knall auf „was ist hier los Mist wir werden angegriffen“ „So da sind wir wieder und nun sind wir digitirt zu Belphemon jetzt machen wir dich und die ganze Stadt Platt“ „Nicht wenn ich das Verhindern kann“ ich rannte auf die Beiden Riesigen Digimon zu doch ich konnte nicht's ausrichten da sie beide gleich zeitig angriffen „Mist ohne Hilfe Schaffe ich das nicht und ich habe keine zeit dem DP eine Nachricht zu Schreiben“ ich Ballte vor Wut die Faust und Rammte Mein Schwert in den Boden „ich werde dir Helfen“ „was diese stimme Mariah du hier also habe ich mir doch nicht eingebildet diese Pinken Haare zu sehen als du in die Stadt kamst aber wo ist Gallexmon“ sagte ich und wir Sprang zur Seiten weil eins der Belphemon uns mit seiner Riesigen Faust zerquetschen wollte „hier ist es Gallexmon erscheine“ als Mariah ihren Partner rief sah ich das sie das Gleiche Digiveise hatte wie ich „ich frage mal nicht von wo du dieses Digiveise her hast aber ihr übernehmt das linke ich das rechte ich hebe gesagt ich beschütze die Stadt und ich halte mein versprechen“ wir teilten uns auf um die beiden abzulenken und er funktionierte auch Während Mariah und Gallexmon mit dem einem Kämpfte lockte ich den anderen von der Stadt weg „was ist mit dir los hör auf auszuweichen und bleib stehen das ich dich zerquetschen kann“ „okay“ sagte ich und bliebt stehen, das Belphemon sah mich an und holte aus doch ich blockte den Angriff mit dem Schwert ab auch wenn ich nur mit mühe und Not stehen bleiben konnte. Mariah hat dagegen mehr Glück sie hatte ihren Partner bei sich deswegen konnten sie das Belphemon gegen das sie Kämpften schnell besiegen und kamen dann zu mir „Christopher sollen wir dir helfen“ fragte Mariah besorgt „nein danke ich komme schon damit klar“ sagte ich und schubste das digimon um doch da es sah das Mariah nicht auf es achtete und feuerte einen Kette auf sie „mist Mariah weg da“ schrei ich schubste sie zur Seite und versuchte den Angriff abzuwehren doch die Wucht des Angriff's war zu stark und ich flog nach hinten und der angriff ging weiter auf Mariah los „mist jetzt reicht es mir!!!“ schrie ich und Zertrente die Kette die weiter auf Mariah zu Flog ich rannte auf das Belphemon zu das mich noch anflehte es nicht zu Töten „okay Verlasse die Gegend und ich lasse dich am leben“ „danke danke das du so dumm bist“ sagte es als ich mich um drehte und gehen wollte griff es wieder an und ich Zertrente wieder die kette und dann ihn „geht es euch gut Mariah“ „ja uns geht’s gut stimmt doch Gallexmon“ fragte Mariah ihren Partner der dann auch nickte „was wirst du jetzt machen Christopher“ „ich wer de mich noch einen Tag hier ausruhen und dann weiter reisen“ „und weißt du auch wo hin du gehst“ „nun ja nicht ganz ich will eigentlich nur Meine Wahre Bestimmung finden dazu suche ich den sin meines Wappens“ „dann werde ich dich begleiten denn da ich so lange schon in der Digiwelt gelebt habe habe ich schon fiel gehört und ihrgent wo soll es einen Tempel geben in dem die Wächter der Wappen leben sie können dir helfen aber dafür müssen wir erst mal den Tempel finden“ „Okay Mariah du bist wirklich die beste des wegen habe ich dich damals schon geliebt“ sagte ich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange dann gingen wir in die Stadt zurück und ruhten uns für den Nästen Tag aus.